


Six Letter Word

by orphan_account



Series: The Cipher Twins [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossword Puzzles, Demonic Possession, Drabble, Gen, Hive Mind, Light Angst, Mind Meld, Short One Shot, all the same tags as the last ones ie, dream demon pines twins, i mean this entire au is angsty but this one isn't actually that bad so, in which life is normal for everybody except that it isn't, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mystery Shack crew does a crossword puzzle. That's it. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> I'll get back to the bigger more plot-based parts soon but in the meantime here's a tiny and slightly-less-angsty-than-usual thing.

           “Six letter word synonymous with ‘puzzle’.” Wendy read aloud, tapping her pencil against the countertop. She had the crossword she’d taken from the newspaper lying in front of her while she halfheartedly ran the gift shop register, and Stan and Soos had both gotten bored waiting in between tours and had started helping her with the thing. Mabel and Dipper, both sitting on the floor nearby, bent over journal #3 and looking at each other like they were having a conversation even though they weren’t saying anything, would occasionally shout out a word simultaneously, which was still endlessly creepy and disconcerting. Not to mention disturbing, since they didn’t seem like they were listening to the conversation until they made a guess.

       “It isn’t just ‘puzzle’?” Stan asked.

       “Pretty sure that’d be cheating.” Wendy replied.

       “Mystery.” Soos paused. “No, wait, that’s seven letters.”

       “Enigma?” Stan ventured, but Wendy shook her head.

       “The second letter is ‘i’.” The girl bit the inside of her cheek thoughtfully.

       “Riddle?” Soos guessed. Wendy hummed.

       “Could be, but I was pretty sure twenty-one across was ‘palatial’, which would make the third letter ‘p’.” Wendy turned to the twins, who were still bent over the journal, alternating flipping pages as they read through it. “You guys have any ideas?”

       They didn’t answer, or even look up, apparently now too engrossed in the book to pay attention to the solving of the crossword. Wendy and Stan shared a glance halfway between grateful and wary. The ‘wary’ part seemed to have become a default emotion around the twins lately.

       Soos snapped his fingers, and Stan and Wendy looked over at him expectantly.

       “Cipher!” Soos said triumphantly, and immediately both of the twins’ heads were snapping up to stare at him.

       “What?” They asked, part questioning and part mild annoyance, as if he’d just called their names. Soos stared back at them with wide eyes, obviously unsure of how to reply.

       “That works for the crossword!” Wendy said slightly-too-loudly, laughing nervously. The twins’ gaze flitted to her for a long second, then back down to the journal. Wendy heard Stan let out a slow breath, and she held onto her pencil tighter, slowly moving to write ‘cipher’ into the crossword.


End file.
